The Flash - Beyond The Lines
by mindwhispererskh
Summary: An AU centralised on "snowbarry", where Barry Allen and Caitlin Snow, two students of Central City High, are casted to be the lead roles in their English class play. Read and see whether they can rekindle their old friendship, or perhaps turn it into something even more. Witnessed through the eyes of Caitlin and Barry themselves. Review:)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Ugghh" I groan as I try to find the stupid off button to my annoying alarm with my eyes still shut. Opening one eye i look at my alarm that says 7:45.

"Oh shit!" Iris is gonna be here in 25 minutes and I'm still in bed. I scramble out of bed and into my bathroom to brush my teeth. I guess there's to time to shower today. After two minutes of frantic brushing I walk to my wardrobe and regret not picking out my outfit last night.

I throw on a pair of black leggings, a long t shirt and a hoodie. Iris is gonna kill me when she sees me. She spent all of last night rambling on the phone about how the first day is always the most important and how I have to make an effort this year. Fuck first impressions, I'd rather not get another detention.

I quickly dab a light layer of concealer and swipe a bit of eyeliner on and I'm ready to go. I grab my bag and head downstairs.

"Honey don't forget to pack a lunch box!" My mother calls from our kitchen.

"Mom I'm not 5 anymore, jheez!" I tell her while rolling my eyes. She can be so annoying. I hear my stepdad, John laughing with her. John annoys me as fuck with his importance about manners and strict house rules. Ever since he's moved in I can't even bring food into my room without even having to sneak it past him! But he makes my mom happy and she needs it since my dad walked out on us 2 years ago. So I tolerate him for her. Only her. If I could choose I would have his fat ass gone by tomorrow along with his tacky-. Breathe Caitlin, breathe. I take a deep breath and shout goodbye to them as I leave the house to meet Iris in her car.

Iris. My best friend since I can remember. We met in pre school at the age of 3 and instantly clicked with our shared love for barbie dolls. She guided me through my awkward teen phase and I tutored her through her rebel teen stage. She aspires to one day be one of the best and well known journalists in America and I believe in her as much and she believes in my dream to be an amazing life saving doctor. We stick together like glue and I can't imagine my life without her.

"Hey" I say as I get in the car. When I look at her she's wearing mid thigh length black skirt with a buttoned up sleeveless denim top tucked in and a disapproval frown on her face.

"What. The. Fuck?"

"Sorry, I woke up late and last night-"

"I thought we were gonna be matching! I lectured you last night! Could you have at least worn a little lipstick and..."

The rest of the journey is like this with me looking out the window trying to hold in my laughter.

She's finally done when she parks her car in our school car park.

"...what I'm basically saying is that I love you for who you are and I wouldn't want you to change but I just really wanted you to look glamouriser! And yes I know that's not a word but it's the only word that I can think of" she rants.

I laugh as I hug her and say, " I promise tomorrow I'll do better Miss West" She giggles and we get out of her car.

Looking up I see the last place I want to be right now. Central City High School. My school and my personal hell. Filled with jocks, mean girls, sluts, geeks and pretty much every stereotype you can think of... And me. Today is our first day as seniors. As we're walking though the hallways I see how much everyone's changed over the summer. Some are tanner, some are taller, some got a nose job etc.

I sigh and say, " I'll meet you in first period, I need to put somethings in my locker."

"Okay, see ya there." Iris says and heads to our first period early while I go to my locker.

I grab my Literature textbook, slam my locker close, and head toward English class. A hundred feet from the door are the popular skanks and jocks, jostling to the door, laughing and kissing.

My eyes narrow down to one guy. Barry freakin' Allen. He has that lazy look on his face as usual, but it doesn't fool anyone. Off on the track, he is anything but laidback. He's the quarterback of the varsity football team, the star midfielder of the varsity soccer team, the anchor of the relay team, varsity tennis player… The list stretches for miles. And although he acts like your typical dumb jock, he's actually quite smart. Smart enough to make it into the same bio class as me. He is an absolute jerk though. Being the most popular guy in Central City High, he's been out with almost every girl in our year. And dumped then right after he gets in their pants. Also, his parents died when he was little so he lives with his adopted dad who happens to be a millionaire, making him rich as fuck.

Catching me staring, he walks towards me. "Well well well, if it isn't Miss Caitlin Snow. I see you haven't changed over the summer, still the same old virgin Caitlin."

"At least I can't regret my first time unlike you and Patty" I glare at him

"And your comebacks are still as lame as before. Good to know" he laughs.

"Ugh, fuck off." I say as I turn and walk away.

"You left your underwear at mine last time! I'll be sure to tell hello kitty how your her no. 1 fan!" He calls after me. Students around me snigger at me and I feel my ears go red as I storm into our classroom. Oh did I forget to mention? His adopted dad is also Iris' dad making him my best friends brother. They live together so you can see how our sleepovers are a bit of a struggle. Especially when I leave my underwear there.

I flip him off as I take my seat next to Iris.

"Your brothers a dick" I tell her.


	2. Chapter 2

Seriously? English first lesson? Its not that I hate English, I just don't get along with some of the people in the class, especially seeing as it hasn't changed from the year before. The teacher as well. Don't get me started on Mr Wells. He practically thinks that there is no world outside of English, and your a fool not to believe him, always looking at me and holding me in a different gaze to anybody else, mainly because of my parents…

"This year we've been allowed access to the theatre thanks to the lovely Mr Stein, which means we can perform our little play instead of writing essays like usual," Wells said, prompting a mediocre cheer from parts of the class. "You will be in pairs and be working together, whether it be during breaks or after school," he continued, with everyone eyeing up their friends, myself giving a subdued smile to Eddie or Iris, not realizing they had looked at each other first." I however will assign these pairs and you will not argue whatsoever," Wells stated, a rare smile forming on his coffee engulfed mouth. Boos and curses ushered within the class, and everyone braced themselves for the worst…

The process was slow, agonisingly slow. My hair was already a mess from waking up late and was now the punching bag for my anxiety, my fingers constantly sliding and unable to stay still. I had not yet been chosen and neither was Caitlin.

Caitlin. Caitlin Snow. The amount of times I've thought of that girl is silly. Especially now that I'm with Patty. There's just something about her, ever since I saw her in Kindergarten. The way her hair moved, how she smelt, how she smiled, her massive eyes taking in the beauty of things around her. Mind you I thought girls were my arch enemy back then. Now they keep looking at me, not that I don't mind that, its just that she doesn't. Why? I still feel guilty about what I said earlier in the morning. Its just that she can drive me crazy just by a single action. I don't want her to hate me. I want her to - I don't know. Ever since we fell out its weird watching her and Iris together. I feel that I should be there, laughing, smiling, messing around. She's put me behind her so why can't I? Its worse when they have sleepovers. The amount of times I hear them laugh and talk makes something ache deep within me. Jealousy? No way, right? I'm Barry Allen, going out with the hottest girl in Central City High, the star of every sports team known to man, living with a fantastic guardian, who is the closest I have to a father figure and a fantastic girl I'm not ashamed to call my sister. Except when I had feelings for her, but anyway (seriously dude), Caitlin Snow stirs my emotions for reasons not known to me. I need to find out why she makes me likes this or just shut her out. Easier said than done of course…

My thinking is put to a halt when I realise half the class have been paired up and sent to the back. Its funny watching the way people look at their partners, how some are already at war, some will be complete controls freaks and others will genuinely work well together. Iris is with some boy who is well known and well groomed, the shine of his teeth almost paralysing me, still yet to escape my morning tiredness. However I am familiar with that blonde, trimmed hair as its owner is none other than Jay Garrick, member of the track team. I smile at them, despite Iris's frantic looks at Eddie and her partner, the gender concerning her more than the actual duo. I mouthed to her " its fine", trying to reassure her that Eddie's partner won't hit on him. I also captured Jays attention, who looked more than happy with his partner, wishing him good luck, knowing full well that Iris will do whatever for everything to run smoothly.

My smile deteoriates as I turn to those still sitting and Caitlin remains, her body agitated and shifting ever so slightly out of Mr Wells eye line, trying not to be picked with those she didn't like or respect. Would she do the same for me?

The second half of pairings were put together much quicker seeing as we were nearing the end of the lesson, with Mr Wells handing out the scripts and highlighting their roles and lines. I definitely didn't want a shit role or anything with little lines, but not too many either.

"Barry Allen, you will be taking the lead male role," Mr Wells said as he paced towards me with a script and a highlighter. Leaning in closer he whispered, " I expect 100 percent effort from you Mr Allen, no matter what sporting requirements you may have, " as he highlighted numerous lines as I could just about manage a nod. Me, doing the main role! I mean I could run under pressure but acting in front of a class! " But Sir… I can't…-" I stuttered.

"You can and you will," Wells replied, his forehead creased and a stern gaze fixed entirely on me, the tension causing the class to stop talking with their partners. Whilst continuing his marching, he added "Mr Allen, you will be paired with Miss Snow, who will have the lead female role", provoking the class to talk even louder, gasps and " ooohs" echoing around the classroom in shock due to the pairing, most from those who had witnessed the outburst earlier and knew of our relationship, or the lack of one. I simply sunk my head into the table, hoping to melt into it, as Wells continued his marching and matching, and the class gossiped and gasped.

I dared not look at Caitlin. I didn't want to see the disappointment in her face. Many different emotions raced through me then, the possibility of rejuvenation easing my fears, or whatever it was I had.

This wasn't going to end well…

 **(We want to say a big thank you to all of you who have read and all who have left a review. Unfortunately we can't read them for some reaason but keep posting them and also pm us on what you want to say - suggestions, feedback etc. Chapter 3 coming soon, will probably be a Caitlin POV.)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

Caitlin POV

"Barry Allen, you will be taking the lead male role." Said Dr wells. Of course he gets the lead role. I mean why am I even surprised he gets everything with those soft brown eyes and lean body and hair like- *sigh*. I might not like him but I'm not blind.

"Mr Allen, you will be paired with Miss Snow, who will have the lead female role." Are you kidding me?!

Me?! The lead?! I groan aloud and swear profusely.

Laughter bursts out outrageously from the back where the popular jocks and sluts sit. The jocks nudge each other. I feel my ears burn with embarrassment, and I sit lower in the seat.

"Eager to work with Mr Allen are we?" Dr Wells' eyes glittered as I stared daggers at him.

"I wouldn't want to be him," a nasty voice coughs. I turn around and flip Ronnie off. Barstard.

Hot, popular Barry with loser, geek me. Barry catches my eye but quickly looked away... Almost as if he was shy. No, it's Barry. Only a few minutes ago he was making fun of me. The image of a young shy boy suddenly emerges in my head.

FLASHBACK

Caitlin POV

I can't believe mummy left me! Today's my first day at elementary school and Iris had a bad tummy so I'm all by myself! I hate her. I hate Iris. I hate everyone.

Barry POV

Elementary school is grand! I learned that word today. There are more toys than in kindergarten and we do really fun things!

Woah. Whose that girl over there crying in the corner? Her hairs pretty. I should go talk to her right? She's crying... But she's a girl and they're all poo!... But her hairs pretty.

I'll just see if she's okay. I slowly tip toe to her and tap her shoulder.

 **Caitlin Pov**

I feel someone tap my shoulder but I ignore it. It's probably one of the pooey teachers again.

"Hello? Are you dead?" A small voice says. I turn around and it's a boy.

"No! I'm crying can't you see!" Boys are so stupid.

"Why are you crying?"

" My best friend isn't in today. I'm all by myself." I explain sadly as I return to my crying state.

"Well my sister isn't in either. You can play with me if u want" he offers shyly and I can see his cheeks turn red.

END OF FLASHBACK

I still remember that day so clearly. He took my hand and led me to the sandbox and after about 10 mins I had stopped crying. He always had a way with me. He just knew how to make me feel better, even as a kid. If only he hadn't ruined our friendship ...

 **(Thank you all for your support so far! We were really unsure about this chapter and wanted it to be aa bit different with the flashback as how to they became friends. Chapter 4 will be a Barry POV. Please leave reviews - we can read them now and make sure to include tips and feedback which we will happily take on board!)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Barry POV**

-Lunchtime-

I really don't know how I made it through to lunch without falling asleep. Maybe the thought of me and Caitlin being paired together kept me awake. Was that bad? I still have to find her to know where we are going to be working together, my place, which she is familiar with and her place, which I have never been to before despite our previous friendship...

As I leave Maths I head to where my group of friends and I usually hang out, which is the outskirts of the school. I don't know why we meet here. Maybe because it feels like we are as close to home as you get from here? I try to not laugh at the thought and retain my posture as I head over to the group of boys and girls and see Ronnie and Eddie making everyone laugh, the words Wells,Caitlin and my own being passed along like a game of Chinese Whispers…

"What's so funny?" I ask, my gaze focused on the pair at the centre of the cluster. Immediately the group faces me, the laughs evaporated into the air. Its strange that I have that effect on people, I'm not sure if I like it but decide to use it to my advantage. "Nothing," Ronnie replies, his cheeks warming as he scratches his nose, a trait only performed when he lies. "You're lying," I respond, slightly louder this time but enough to show my stance on the situation, demanding the truth. Eddie steps up towards me, cautious in his movements. " Bar, we were just talking about how you were you paired up with Caitlin in English today. I mean after this morning, you can imagine how funny the whole situation was," he says, a smile forming on his lips prompting the rest of the group to smile lightly again, still unaware whether I was cool with it or not. As much as I like Eddie, and so does Iris, he has a tendency to tell the truth like it is his job, or force the truth out of anyone. _He would make a great police officer_ , I think to myself as I take in what he says. Why are they making fun of Caitlin? She has done nothing wrong, and I remember her leaving the class,her face looking towards the floor,walking at a pace which was almost on the verge of jogging. They done that to her, they made her feel sad and made fun of her for being paired up with me. But what about all I've done? I provoked the morning outburst didn't I? Anger overwhelms me, anger at everything I have done to Caitlin which she didn't deserve, anger at all those who laughed at her this morning, directed to Eddie. "STOP MAKING FUN OF HER! Just shut up and find something else to laugh at! She has done nothing wrong so just leave her alone!" I yell as tension consumes the air, the group silent once again, the smiles removed off peoples faces in a heartbeat.

"Barry!" I hear a voice.

Patty. I had for some reason hoped it was Caitlin and that she had saw how I had defended her, arguing with my own friends. But I was glad to see Patty none the less.

"Come on," I say, as I walk back where I came, grabbing her hand, undecided on where to go but definitely not near those who had just laughed at Caitlin.

…

The canteen was busy. I hated going there to talk but no-one would see me here. I would just blend in, or hope to anyway, desire dragging along Patty, as those who we didn't know looked at us with fear and annoyance that we had stepped into the territory of the ordinary student. I imagine being ordinary, just dissolving in the crowd, average grades, average at sports, the thought making me slap my subconscious and eventually sit on an unused table with my girlfriend. Is she a girlfriend? I question my relationship with her as I take my seat opposite her. Really, all she does is come to me for sex. Sure she may look the best, but I don't want her just to look good. I wish I could talk to her more, like a real couple would do but she doesn't like that. _So why go out with her then, you dumbass_ , my subconscious pops the question and I slap it a second time, trying to ignore the brutal honesty of the question. As I sit down she asks "Please don't tell me this is what I think it's about," she sighs, basically asking for a way out. "Yes-" I say before interrupted.

"Look Barry, she doesn't like you and you don't like her. If you're paired up so what. Just don't take part. No-one gives a shit about her anyway-" she replies.

"Not you as well. I can't say I'm not surprised, you'd do anything to get me to stop talking to a girl. And I care about her, more than you think!" I answer, anger and bitterness present in my voice, as I take my bag and make my way to leave, nearby tables staring at the most popular couple in the school.I couldn't care less how they saw us as I headed closer and closer to the door, my legs going as fast as they could without breaking into a sprint.

"Where are you going Barry?" I hear Patty yell, still at the table.

"To find Caitlin," I reply and leave the canteen in a hurry.

 **(Did you like that? ;) We are planning to do a flashback to the argument as we received a few messages wanting that and we plan to do it in the upcoming chapters. We hope you are enjoying the story so far and would love it if you reviewed or wrote a message as to how we can improve and put across you own ideas, or simply say what you liked. Thanks for all the support so far!)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Caitlin POV

"But seriously, you get put with Jay and I get put with my enemy? How is that fair!?" I exclaim. It's the end of the day and Iris and I are walking to her car whilst reminiscing over our terrible English lesson. Well it was terrible for me but for her... I mean she was with Jay Garrick, of course she was having the time of her life! Not that i like him. But anything seems better than Barry right now...

"He's not that bad all the time! Only around you," she jokes. " rememeber when you and him used to hold hands when we-"

"Stop trying to make me like your brother! I hated him then, I hate him now and I will hate him for the rest of eternity." I exaggerate. She finally surrenders and changes the subject as we carry on walking to her car.

"Shit! I left my English book in my locker!" I say

"Oh do you want to go back and get it?"

"I should since I need to read over the script tonight... I'll go get it now and I'll just walk home it's fine."

"Are you sure? I don't mine waiting?"

"It's fine honestly!" We say our goodbyes as I make my way back to our school. Since the front door is locked I have to walk around the back where all the jocks and sluts hang out. I guess I can just try and slip by without being noticed but it's still bright outside...so probably not.

Speaking of jocks, Barry might be there. Yay -_-. After the disaster of a lesson we had I really don't want to see him right know. It was so awkward! For some unknown reason, the day we met kept replaying in my mind and I couldn't concentrate on anything. We pretty much ignored each other for the rest of the lesson and as soon as the bell rung I was out of there.

As I get closer to the alleyway where they hang out I can hear them gossiping and laughing with each other. My face turns into a confused frown when I hear my name in the midst of their conversation. I stop dead in my tracks when I am close enough to hear every word that was being passed around. I know , I know. Eavesdropping is low, even for me, but when it's about you it doesn't really matter... Right?

"Did you see that her face when Dr Wells said she was working with Barry? Went red as a tomato!" A low voice says. Eddie I'm guessing. Laughter is shared around the group as I feel my cheeks turn crimson.

" 'oh look at me. I'm Caitlin snow and I'm the smartest girl around!' " a shrill voice mimicked me. What the fuck I don't even sound like that!

" innit! Just because her dad walked out on her she thinks she has special privileges. No wonder her dad left, probably from having to deal with her as a daughter everyday." I feel my eyes start to water and a tear in my heart start to open as I hear them carry on laughing about me.

I see an opportunity when they are all gathering around Ronnie's new phone to admire it so I sprint past them and into the school building where I carried on running into the girls toilet.

I was a mess. Eyeliner smudged, puffy red eyes and red cheeks. Why am I crying anyway, they don't know anything about me. But they knew about my dad.

Suddenly I hear voices getting louder as I quickly locked myself into a cubicle.

"Haha! You know what? I'm actually glad that bitch comes to this school because it'll be so funny watching her humiliate herself in front of the whole school!"

You have got to be kidding me. Of course it's Patty and her little bitches who walks into the toilet. Just my luck.

" haha you're so right Patty! Where are we going after this?" They will do anything to be popular and hang out with Patty. They even do her homework.

"WE'RE not going anywhere. I, on the other hand, am going to meet my boyfriend in the alleyway. Toodles" she says as I hear her high heels walk out of the toilet. After a few seconds I can hear the rest scurry out after her and I'm alone again, in my school toilet, wiping away angry tears.

Wait, if patty's meeting Barry there then that must mean he was there making fun of me as well! How dare he! I knew he was a dick but I didn't think he'd talk about my dad like that. He knows how much that affected me...

Urgh that's it! First thing tomorrow I'm dropping out of the play. No way am I going to humiliate myself just like Patty said and no way am I going to work with Barry Allen. That jerk can do the play all on his own for all I care. Oh Wait, I don't care. He can go fuck himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**(We have sort of changed the ending from chapter 5 so Caitlin cried in the toilets at lunch and she leaves with Iris. Hope you enjoy the chapter ! )**

 **Barry's POV**

I had practically been to every cornerstone of the school and still couldn't find Cait. I need to tell her so much. Like how I keep thinking about how badly I've treated her and how… I really need to make it up to her. Since we were little Cait has always understood me and I her. In fact she was a much better person than any of the girls I've dated. What if I dated her? Patty is probably sulking in front her friends right now, but i couldn't care less. Cait would be amazing I guess. But I'm not even friends with her and her hate for me is unreal. Why the fuck do I mess everything up!?

My thoughts and anger are put aside when the bell goes to signal the end of school. Thank fuck for that bell. I don't know how long I could have gone on with the thought of Caitlin stirring in my mind. I need to see her. She's usually with Iris when leaving school so I run over to the gates and surprise surprise, she's there with Iris. My eyes linger on Caitlin for longer than I should. Her face is a deep red. Her cheeks puffy and her makeup.. messed? I'm lucky that there are people to cover me, and none of these so-called friends go out the front entrance. Seriously what is the need to go out the back?

This is it. I'm gonna go up to Caitlin and show her that I'll happily be her partner. I don't want to do the lead role, but Caitlin can help me out. That's if she agrees to being you partner you dick, my subconscious states and I can't help but be annoyed at the correct remark. Gosh, I am a dick. I approach the two girls who I have known for years, and my heart is pounding like I've just met them.

"Cait, ummm, can I talk to you for a second?" I ask.

Come on Allen you've got this.

"Fine, I guess so," she replies, an element of bitterness rolling in her softly spoken words. She signals to Iris saying she's fine, much to my annoyance as I wasn't planning on doing anything. Does she really think that low of me? Iris is gonna give me shit as well when we get home I'm sure. Fuck.

We silently walk out the school, and have not escaped Iris's viewpoint yet. Caitlin turns to face me. Doesn't she feel safe without Iris watching?

" I-" we both speak, as I see a brief smile work its way onto Caitlin's lips, only to be gone in a flash.

" You first," I say quickly, knowing that Caitlin would have said the same if it weren't for my quick reply.

" Listen Barry, you don't like me and I know we can't get along, so I'll step down and you can have someone else do the role with you," she says, not bothering to look at me.

What? No, she isn't stepping down. I can't do this without her.

"No, Cait, I mean Caitlin you're wrong. I won't be able to do this without you. And I do like you, I want to stop being a dick to you. I want us to be friends again. Me, you, Iris and even the Mexican boy I see you talk to," I reply, my tone truthful and remorseful.

" You like me!" She laughs, but its not pure. Not true. Not Cait's. "If you like me, then why do you always make fun of me, like today with your friends," she angrily states.

WHAT?

" You're wrong. I heard them too and told them to shut the fuck up. I hated how they talked about you, don't you understand!? I had an argument with Patty as well - about you!" I yell, but it is muffled by those leaving the school and making their way home. "Did you even hear what I apparently said with my friends?" I ask and look at her staring at her shoes. This didn't go to plan. She was meant to be friends with me again. Well played Allen!

"No," she mutters, and I'm angry at how she presumed me to be throwing insults at her. Can't blame her I guess. I decide to drop the subject.

"Cait, look at me," she does as I tell her and i look into her brown eyes, doing my best not to place an arm on her shoulder or place a finger under her chin so her face doesn't droop back down. " I can't do this without you. I need to do this with you, and only with you. We don't have to be friends if you don't want to even though I'd like that. In fact I'd love it, and I know I've got a lot to make up for. But can we at least work on this together, as two normal people who just happen to be paired up," I say, hoping that Caitlin will see how much I am willing to change. I really mean it. There is a pause as Caitlin figures out what to say. I see her brown eyes flick towards me, then Iris and back to me.

"Yes," she mutters and I can't hold back the massive grin on my face from her response. Fuck me, she said yes!

"You won't regret it Caitlin, I promise I'll change for you," the words rolling of my tongue much quicker than intended, prompting a short smile from Caitlin, which ends quicker then I'd wanted.

"Call me Cait," she says and heads back to Iris and the two follow the rest of the students home.

She said yes.

She said yes.

Holy shit.

I decide to take a longer route and not to bump into Caitlin and Iris, and my friends for that matter, but don't really mind as it gives me more time to reminisce and replay the words she said, the sweet tone energising me as I race home, almost tripping over raised levels of the pavement, but I couldn't give a shit for how clumsy I was being.

Because she said yes.


	7. Chapter 7

Barry's POV

I'm sitting at my desk, contemplating whether to tidy up my room, as I wait for Caitlin to reply to my message. This is agonisingly slow.

The three days that have come and gone since our "agreement" to work with each other have gone way to slow. I thought that she would be my friend instantly, yet we haven't talked since and she hasn't even looked at me in our classes together. My friends have invited me to go out but I have kept coming up with an excuse. I'm unsure whether they even are my friends now. Would Caitlin like it?

Bzzz

Holy shit. Please let this be Caitlin. I check the message.

Caitlin Snow

Hey Barry. What's up?

Shit. What do I write? Why is my heart beating so fast? Keep it cool you idiot.

Barry Allen

Hi. So when should we meet for the thing?

Fuck's sake. ' Thing '. I'm so stupid. This is hurting my brain.

Caitlin Snow

You mean performing our lines? How bout after school tomorrow? My house.

Yes. That's a great idea. Holy shit.

Barry Allen

Great. I'll drive you home.

I'm sure Patty won't mind going in another friends car.

Caitlin Snow

K. See you then.

Yessssss

Barry Allen

See ya.

Yessssss. Not only is this a great chance to work together, but Caitlin and I can actually try and be friends? Just when I'm about to officially begin my tidy up, Iris calls me from her room.

Her room is very organised (unlike mine) and everything is filed or stored safely. Iris is set on a career in journalism, even though she knows she can do better, she loves it. This also means she is good at collecting (and spreading) gossip around the school. She is on her bed with her phone by her side as I enter the room, and I would be lying if I wasn't scared. Just ask Eddie.

" I heard you and Caitlin are gonna work together for that project tomorrow, " she says, an icy glare making me wanna leave this instant.

"Well. Y-yes, we are. Is there a problem? " I reply, my nerves evident. What if Caitlin is nervous or doesn't want to do it and it's up to Iris to break the news? Shit.

" Yes. You Bar. You can't mess this up. Cait never lets people who have betrayed her back into her life. You've got a chance here, please don't mess it up. Okay? I know you're my brother but she's my friend also, so be patient. It takes time for her to open up. She's quite cold when she wants to be," Iris murmurs the last few words, but I manage to make out what she is saying.

" I promise Iris. I really want to be friends with her. " I reply assuredly.

"OK now fuck off" she replies and I close the door as she gestures me to.

Well that heart to heart lasted long. I laugh to myself and finally get ready to tidy that desk.

 **Bit of a filler chapter but hope you enjoyed it. Please leave reviews and message your suggestions or feedback. :-D**


	8. Chapter 8 - Running Into The Cold

Chapter 8

Barry POV

School was uncharacteristically good. Seriously.

Coach gave us a gruelling session during soccer practice though. We are the Regional champions and are finally gonna play our first Nationals game in a couple of days time. It's at home, so I'm sure Patty and the rest of the cheerleaders will give us a great reception. Maybe Caitlin will come along.

In fact, I've told her to wait for me after she finished her time at this science club shit she does after school. Like, wtf? Anyway, after I come out of the showers, with the session now over, I head over to the science labs on the other side of the school. I hear a buzz from my sports bag and reach out for my phone. It's Patty.

Patty Spivot

Babe where are you?

Deciding not to reply, I open the door to the bio class and find Caitlin packing up, with Cisco and Ray Palmer, who are also in our bio class that we share.

Caitlin is still in her lab coat and is wearing goggles that sweeps her curly hair to the side of her forehead. She hasn't noticed me yet.

"Hey guys. Cait, are you finished?" I introduce myself to the guys, who probably are confused as to how I'm in their class.

Caitlin swivels on her chair and turns to face me. Her brown eyes are quick to linger on my legs, then my chest and my face. Realisation hits her as she hurriedly packs away. " Barry, I'm so sorry I didn't realise time went those quick. Cisco, do you mind sending the results to me later," she replies, her smile lighting up the mood in the room, and Cisco nods and allows her to leave.

Outside, she gently closes the door. Finally, we are alone in the corridor. This is scary. " I'm sorry again, Barry, I kinda lost track of time." We walk in sync, our footsteps the only sound in the dimly lit hallway.

I smile and say, "Really Caitlin it's fine! So, have you looked at the script yet. I was hoping we could go through and act out the lines," noticing how she bites her lips when I mention 'act'. Is she scared of doing this?

" Yeah, sure, no problem. As long as you can concentrate," she snaps, her tone bitter and somewhat remorseful, our past clearly not forgotten.

By the time she gets into my car, we haven't said a word. I dare not look at her. Her hands are fixed onto her laps, her eyes solely focused on the dashboard.

" Would you like me to slow down, Caitlin?" I steal a glance at her cheek, reddened by my look, as I move a hand to the radio to switch it off, but am stopped by her hand, covering the switch.

" Your driving just above the limit. You could get a fine," she coldly remarks.

Why is she being rude all of a sudden?

Iris warned me about this. How Caitlin can be cold, especially to those who have betrayed her. I'm not gonna let her be like this. She needs to learn to trust me, and I've got just the plan.

 **Happy New Year! We will try and update more regularly. What do you guys think Barry's plan was? Please review and don't forget to feedback or give any suggestions to us.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Frozen

Caitlin POV

Truth be told, I was super scared. I mean if Barry Allen was in your room, alone with you, surely an increasing heart beat is normal, right? I don't know why I snapped at him like that. It's not that I don't believe him, I'm just scared.

The last time a boy was at my house ... It didn't exactly go well, to say the least. Not helped by the fact that my step dad hates it when I have Iris around, so a boy like Barry is hardly going to make him happy. As we entered my house, I could sense the anxiety lingering between us both. He kept giving these strange glances, as if he was trying to figure me out. What was I feeling? Scared or nervous?

"Nice place, Caitlin" Barry takes it upon himself to look at old family photos, pre 'Step-Dad' era, and finds himself looking at a picture of me when I was in nursery. " Wow Caitlin, you haven't changed a bit. I mean- you have of course, but your face- not that you were ugly- I mean what I meant to say was-"

"Umm, Barry, should we just head upstairs?" He glances at me and blushes, and just nods, a stifled smile working his lips. Was Barry Allen nervous too?

I turn away from him and lead us to my room, and open the door. Barry is not too far behind and almost trips over on his way up the stairs, busy looking at another family photo. He gives a goofy look and finally steps inside my room, where every book and sheet is organised and placed perfectly.

My bed is slightly crumpled and is worsened as Barry decides to sit on it, hurriedly taking his jacket off. Calm down, Caitlin. Calm. It's just Barry Allen. Your friend-ish.

I sit on the bed too, and we both reach down to our bags at the same time, smiles meeting each other as we take out our scripts, the sunshine streaming onto Barry's face, creasing his forehead as a result. I consider putting the blinds down to help his vision, but he shuffles closer to me instead, determined to escape the sunlight.

Oh dear. Breathe.

"Soooo," he says, as he flicks through his script, focusing on highlighted segments and tracing his finger gently on the paper, " I don't really understand what's happening with our characters. Like what's the situation between them. I kinda forgot to read ahead. Sorry." He gives me a sad look, his face much more gloomier since leaving the sunlight.

He probably thinks he's let me down. I give him a reassuring look and say " Look Barry, we can just read together to help you catch up. From what I understand, at the start I am upset from the death of my fiancé and you have just woken up from a really long coma, and I'm treating you at some lab or something." I smile at him and hope that he feels slightly better now. He smiles back and we get started.

We read a part of our first scene together and help each other with what emotions to relay and Barry was fantastic to work with.

But something felt wrong.

It had been one hour since we started and we decided to take a break, going downstairs to the kitchen and grabbing some drinks.

As I reached for my cola can, Barry was stood at the kitchen counter watching me. "Need help?" He smirks and walks over to me, our shoulders brushing as he manages to grab the can of cola, perched upon the top of the fridge and takes the liberty of opening the can for me himself.

" I can open a can myself you know"

"Just making life easier"

"Right"

We were really close now, our faces merely inches apart. Barry's eyes were concentrated on my lips, then my eyes. I needed a distraction.

This was getting too uncomfortable. I grabbed the cola out of his hand and hurriedly made my way back to the room before he could even speak, however was stopped in my tracks when I heard the sound of keys jingling and the door being opened.

Aaahhh Shit. Fuck.

" Caitlin, please explain to me why there is a boy in my home," my step dad says, and I turn around to see him glaring at Barry, who is busy furiously scratching at the back of his neck, his flustered face looking at me for an answer.

"Well Caitlin, care to answer?" says my step dad in a more stern voice, and both men's eyes are firmly fixed on me.

 **Bit of a cliffhanger but hope you enjoyed. Review, leave suggestions and follow ;-)**


End file.
